The Wishful Dream
by sweetiepie08
Summary: Odion dreams of saving his siblings from the darkness


**No copywrite infringement intended. I do not own yugioh.**

**Also, this my first story, be nice please.**

**

* * *

**

Odion opened the door to the surface. He held Ishizu's small hand as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. In his other arm, Marik slept peacefully and securely. The early morning sun shone on his sleeping brother's face for the first time. He gently nudged the small boy awake, not wanting him to miss the light he so longed to see. Slowly, Marik opened his eyes. He quickly buried his face in Odion's shoulder, not used to this bright light.

"What is it big brother?"

"It's the sun. The sun you wanted so much to see." Odion replied with a smile. This was a simple wish to most but for their family it was strictly forbidden and almost impossible to obtain. The boy pulled his face away and laughed in delight when he realized what it was.

"Odion..." chirped the small girl "Won't father be angry with us?"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore" he said sternly.

And he meant it. Something had happened last night. He and Marik had done something wrong. He couldn't particularly remember what. He did know they hadn't deserved the severity of their punishment. And when their father had thrown Ishizu against the wall for simply asking him to stop, it had been the last straw. He spent the night contemplating ways to get them out and how he'd care for them. Without an hour of sleep, he picked them up out of their beds early that morning and planned to take them away. He'd take them far away where their father could never hurt them again.

He quietly closed the door. They had no more time to linger if they wanted to truly escape. Before long, they'd made it past the first village and the next. Young Marik had actually asked if they were even still in Egypt. When they stopped at an inn to sleep, Marik sat outside, not wanting to be separated from the vast sky.

"Marik?" Odion began. "Marik, it's time to go in now."

"Please, Odion. I just want to look at the sky a little longer."

"Alright, but just a few more minutes." Odion sat down next to his brother and put his arm around the small boy. Ishizu came out and snuggled against Odion's side.

In that moment, Odion felt that all was right with the world. This was his family. He belonged with them and they belonged on the surface. Ishizu and Marik deserved to see the light of day and the stars at night. And maybe…maybe he did too.

The heavens tinkled their stars at him. He imagined it was thanks for bringing these two incredible people into the outside world. Now that they were free, nothing and no one could bring them down again.

Odion was startled awake by a small body climbing over him. He could hear the frightened sobs of his little brother. The boy wrapped his small arms around Odion's neck and buried his face in his collar bone.

Quickly, Odion took in his surrounding. He was surrounded with cold stone walls. They were still in the tomb. The only light came, not from the sun or the stars, but from the torch lamps in the hall. Had it all been a dream?

"Oh Odion, it still hurts…" Marik finally managed to say through tears.

No, it had not all been a dream. The violence, the brutality…that had been real.

"It'll be alright." He tried weakly as he patted the boy's head. He felt a bump from earlier and a scab forming under the boy's hair. Hearing the fear in his brother's voice and feeling the injuries with himself filled Odion with determination. He tried to remember the dream. There he had thought of an escape and it had succeeded. Could it succeed in real life too? It was too late though, the dream had become too vague. _Besides, _he thought_ …it probably wouldn't work anyway… _All he could do now was try to prevent more harm.

"You must go back to your room. Your father will be angry if he knows you left your bed."

The frightened child only held tighter. "I want –hic- I want to stay with you." Marik had worked himself up so much he began hiccupping. "I'll wake up early and go back to my room before father notices. I promise."

Odion's heart wrenched as he looked down at Marik's distressed expression. How could he turn the poor child away?

"Alright, but go right to sleep. You need your rest."

Marik looked up at him with thankful eyes then embraced his brother again. This time the hug was more out of love than terror.

"Thank you Odion. I knew I'd be safe with you."

He laid back down with Marik's arms still around him. The child quickly fell asleep next to him. Odion, however, wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon. He watched his brother sleep peacefully next to him. He had never seen Marik look so serene. Could it be because of him? _I knew I'd be safe with you._ That's what the boy had said. _Is this my purpose? _He thought. Yes, he was meant to offer safety and comfort to his younger siblings in a place where there was so little…and love too. He would give them all the love he could possibly give.


End file.
